Y Cuando no Estoy
by Freederth
Summary: [Yukiru] Yuki está decidido a contarle a Tohru acerca de sus sentimientos, justo entonces, ve algo que le hace cambiar de opinion ...Decide huir... Qué es lo que hará Tohru ahora?


Y cuando no estoy

La lluvia empapaba ese día, Shigure no estaba presente. El joven ratón estaba recostado sobre su cómoda cama, pensativo, su mente divagaba constantemente. Intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero su cabeza volvía a perseguir la imagen de Tohru, alucinando con su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus hermosas manos.

'_Honda-san'_ decía para sí mismo, con la esperanza de que nadie le oyera así, tan somnoliento y hablando cálido, sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia él y la tan triste soledad de un cuarto demasiado grande para una persona…

Finalmente se durmió, su cama se sentía inmensa. Soñaba con las interminables facetas de Tohru, con los miles de gestos que acompañaban a la chica.

Despertó de golpe a las diez de la noche, esperaba que todos estuvieran durmiendo, se sentía algo mareado y acalorado, por ende, fue al primer piso a beber leche y mojarse la cara en el baño.

El agua se sentía bien sobre su rostro, tenía los ojos empañados por el calor y aun así seguían siendo hermosos.

Caminó hacia la cocina para hidratar su garganta, escuchó dos voces conocidas desde el comedor y esto lo hizo detenerse.

"Pero…" una mujer titubeaba "Estás seguro que no hay nadie despierto a esta hora, Kyou?"

"Descuida" Kyou le calmaba con su forma irónica de hablar "la rata maldita está como tronco, recuerda que sólo duerme… Y Shigure no está, quiénes quedamos? Sólo tú y yo."

Yuki echó un vistazo, ahí estaban Kyou y Tohru. El joven de cabello naranjo empujó a Tohru hacia la pared, le besaba con fuerzas, sus manos rodeaban las caderas de la joven mientras su boca iba bajando por el cuello de Tohru, hasta llegar al escote de su blusa. Yuki miró hacia otro lado. Sus pasos se oyeron como un estruendo, lanzó sus pantuflas y se colocó sus zapatos.

Tohru y Kyou voltearon, el cabeza zanahoria corrió la puerta de la cocina, persiguiendo el sonido.

"Un pervertido" exclamó Tohru "andaba rondando un pervertido hace días."

Kyou miró a Tohru, ambos se adentraron en la lluvia, a lo lejos avistaron una sombra que se movía a una increíble velocidad. Kyou intentó identificar el cuerpo que corría entre las gotas de lluvia. Primero, no veía mucho; pero al despejar sus ojos y volver a mirar, se dio cuenta de que era Yuki quien corría.

"Kuso Nezumi! (maldita rata)" exclamó Kyou "es decir… Yuki!"

Yuki no volteó, siguió corriendo hasta que algo -o alguien- se cruzó por su camino, provocando que chocaran. El chico de pelo plateado identificó los bellos ojos azules, el sedoso y brillante pelo café avellana, la piel suave y clara, la marcada figura, los redondos -de moderado tamaño- pechos.

Rotó su cabeza, evitando cruzar su mirada con la chica.

"Yuki-kun" Tohru llamó al joven de pelo plateado, tratando de hacer contacto con sus ojos de forma fallida "Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás metido en la lluvia?"

" U..." murmuró Yuki "Urasai! (cállate)"

"¿Por qué...?" lagrimeaba Tohru "¿Por qué me hablas así?"

Tohru rompió en llanto, contrario a lo que comúnmente habría hecho, Yuki sólo se limitó a mirar a la chica, sentado frente a ella. Se levantó y su expresión se convirtió en algo frío.

"Deberías irte a casa" sentenció de forma cruda "No me importa que hayas venido a buscarme, sólo ¡VETE A CASA!"

"Basta Yuki!" Kyou llegó al oír el grito de Yuki "No te enojes conTohru! ¿Qué te ha hecho?"

Kyou agarró firmemente el cuello de la camisa de Yuki, levantó el puño con decisión. Amplió el pecho, llevando el brazo derecho hacia atrás y luego, -ya con más impulso- dejó que su puño se dirigiera libremente hacia la cara de Yuki.

Le soltó y Yuki cayó al suelo, se tapaba la boca ensangrentada con una mano. Aún así, su expresión era la misma: estaba fría; sus ojos no reflejaban su corazón; su boca no formaba ni enojo, ni celos, ni alegría.

"Será que también me quieres quitar mi habilidad para pelear?" preguntó Yuki mirándole fijamente a Kyou los ojos "Heh. Qué egoístas son los dos."

Miró a Tohru una vez más, esta vez, su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y nostalgia, una lagrima cristalina se escapó de sus pupilas.

"Uri (puta)" dijo para sí mismo

Volteó y reanudó su camino, la imagen de Tohru besando a Kyou le perturbaba. Su cabeza seguía en otro lugar, estaba divagando nuevamente.

No miraba al frente, chocó con unos árboles.

Corría muy rápido, llegó hasta un barranco, miró al su al rededor; alcanzó a vislumbrar una piedra grande que caía desde una montaña cercana y se dirigía hacia él, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera se esforzó en esquivarlo...

Y cuando no estoy 

_El mundo sigue su curso_

_Y tu tienes que seguir también_

_Cuando no ando aquí_

_El mundo no se detendrá_

_Las memorias están detrás_

**When I'm gone – Powerquest**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tohru salió preocupada de la casa temprano, no había podido dormir, sólo soñaba con Yuki. Sabía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa y no estaba segura de cual era su límite.

Le buscó, primero, en la base secreta, pero no le encontró. Luego siguió caminando por las cercanías. _'Qué bien que no traje a Kyou, no me habría dejado buscar a Yuki' _dijo a sí misma.

Cuando vio un árbol destrozado y con sangre, se alarmó, sabía que a Yuki le podría haber pasado algo malo. Se sentía demasiado insegura, se apuró. Su pie izquierdo se quedó atascado en una piedra, haciendo que se cayera, se quejó.

"Ittai! (ver nota de traducción al final)" gimió, luego vio un charco de sangre que causó que se levantara de inmediato "Esta sangre no es mía... debe ser de... ¡Yuki!"

Se apresuró por el camino que llevaban las manchas de sangre, llegó hasta donde estaba una piedra, vio un brazo saliendo de debajo.

"Yuki!"

Empujó la piedra con fuerzas, –las cuales Tohru no tiene- sin lograr demasiado además de romperse las manos. Buscó una rama resistente de árbol y la empujó por debajo de la piedra. _'Escuché que haciendo Torque se puede mover la piedra' _(nuevamente ver nota de traducción).

Finalmente, luego de saltar sobre la rama, movió la piedra lo suficiente como para sacar a Yuki de debajo, se veía tan frágil.

"Yuki!" exclamó Tohru "Despierta!"

Yuki abrió uno de sus dos ojos, luego abrió la boca mientras la sangre brotaba "Tonta" dijo con suavidad "Te dije que te quedaras en casa"

"No pude, estaba preocupada" cogió la cabeza de Yuki entre sus manos y la puso sobre sus piernas.

"Perdona por haber dicho que eras puta ayer" mencionó en chico con un dolor punzante en el cuerpo entero "No lo decía en serio"

"No te preocupes por cosas tan tontas, Yuki-kun" Tohru le hizo callar "Ahora lo única que importa es tu salud"

"Shh" Yuki se esforzó en posicionar su dedo índice sobre sus labios. "Acércate"

Tohru hizo lo que Yuki le dijo, los fuertes brazos de Yuki rodearon su cuello, empujando la cabeza de Tohru sobre la suya. El joven abrió un poco sus labios y atrapó los de la chica, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca de Tohru.

"Lo sientes, el sabor de la sangre?" preguntó Yuki

"Sí" respondió Tohru secante.

"Ese es el sabor de mi corazón" agregó "ayer, nunca quise decir que te callaras, de hecho, podría oír tu voz toda una vida"

"Por qué estabas enfadado ayer?" cambió de tema Tohru

"Porque tengo algo que decirte hace mucho tiempo"

"Me lo dirías ahora?" preguntó Tohru

"Te amo" sonrió Yuki

Cerró sus ojos y una fría lagrima cayó sobre su rostro.

**OWARI!**

**Sí? No? Un fiasco? Devuélveme el dinero? Lo amo? Ustedes tienen la palabra, yo ya di lo mejor de mí, les toca a ustedes ahora hostigarme**

**Este es un pequeño honesto dedicado a mi hermana Claudia alias "te piñisco" y mis fieles seguidores.**

**Mil besitos, Isabel**


End file.
